Won't You Say 'I Love You'?
by leherpinglederping
Summary: Its SLASH (Hermione + Ginny), don't say i didn't tell you. Basically its Hermione being all angst-y because she wants Ginny and then Ginny's p.o.v. Please R&R!
1. Part One

Won't You Say 'I Love You'?  
by Pink Rabid Monkey  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series (oh, why must you remind  
me?!)! All Harry Potter characters, places, etc. belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling! But,  
the plot (what little plot there is) belongs to me. So don't take that ^_^  
A/N: this is slash, involving two GIRLS! But its just a bit of somewhat angst-y fluff for all  
my fellow Hr/G shippers! If you don't like slash, sorry, don't read this! And if you flame  
me thanks! At least you read it! (And its my first H/G slash piece!) ^_^  
  
***  
  
She doesn't see me looking at her. I watch her enter the common room through the  
portrait hole, so graceful and pretty, face flushed from what I assume was a quick run  
back from Hagrid's. I wonder what she wanted. Perhaps help with her Care of Magical  
Creatures homework? Doubtful. Ginny excels in that class, so caring with magical  
creatures, I suppose kindness is just in her nature. And she would have come to me first,  
wouldn't she? I'm usually the one to help her when she needs it.  
  
Ginny is special, so unlike her brothers-at least personality wise. Physically, with her soft  
brown eyes, brilliant red hair, and numerous freckles, she's a Weasely, no questions about  
it. She's different, she isn't wild and rebellious like Bill. She doesn't have the athletic  
skills of Charlie or the aloofness of Percy. Ginny is definitely not the prankster the twins  
are and she lacks Ron's horrid temper (not that she doesn't have a pretty bad one herself).  
No, Ginny is sweet and caring. Although few notice her in the shadows created by her  
brothers and so many others in House Gryffindor.  
  
I don't remember when I realized I liked her, but it has been awhile. I suppose I'm just to  
afraid to admit it, to come clean. I can't handle the fact that there isn't a book out there  
that can explain what I'm going through. All I know is that this isn't some childish crush.  
I'm above that.  
  
Unfortunately Ginny isn't. She's still infatuated with Harry. Well, more like  
hero-worships him. She blushes at the sight of him still, its so annoying. Why can't she  
like me? I know it's rather immature for me to get so jealous but I can't help it. Nobody is  
perfect.  
  
I gulp and hide behind my stack of homework, she's coming this way. I watch her through  
the gap in-between my Potions textbook and 'Hogwarts, A History'. I can feel my  
heartbeat quicken as I damn myself for being so idiotic. Ginny is my friend, I shouldn't  
hide from her. Then she *might* suspect something! I sit up, taking large breaths, trying  
to calm down so I won't stutter if she speaks to me.   
  
She smiles, making me want to wrap her in my arms and kiss her, the people in the  
common room be damned! Carefully she sits down next to me, obviously trying not to  
disturb my pile of books. She glances at me, eyes wide, "Wow Hermione. You're going to  
be busy this weekend!"  
  
I smile slightly, attempting to look amused and a little agitated. I will be busy, but I wish  
my plans included you. Not some dusty old Astronomy textbook. I wish you'd say  
something, I wish you'd say anything.  
  
...And I just wish you'd tell me you love me.  
  
  
A/N: such fluff. Hermione angst. And I'm going to write more, even if you don't want it!  
So please review! tell me how my first Hermione/Ginny (and my first slash in the Harry  
Potter series!) went. Please? ^_^  



	2. Part Two

Won't You Say 'I Love You'?  
by Pink Rabid Monkey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series (oh, why must you remind  
me?!)! All Harry Potter characters, places, etc. belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling! But,  
the plot (what little plot there is) belongs to me. So don't take that ^_^  
  
A/N: this is slash, involving two GIRLS! This is the second part of 'Won't You Say 'I love  
You'?' with Ginny's point of view. Reminder; don't read if you don't like slash. (Flames  
will be used to toast marshmallows ^_^)  
  
***  
  
Part Two  
  
I bite my lip and try and stifle another sob. I hate these nights where I cry myself to sleep.  
I wish I knew a silencing charm, that way my dorm-mates wouldn't know, not that they  
would care about me.  
  
That's just the depression talking. I know the other girls in my year would be concerned if  
they knew. I'm just upset. I just want to get over *her*.  
  
I couldn't believe it when I realized it. I, Virginia Weasley, liked another girl. It took a  
while for the horror to wash away before I figured that perhaps I wasn't sick, that it was  
okay. (A few comforting talks with Hagrid helped too. Who knew that he could offer such  
good advice?) But I know that she'll never love me. She's to perfect.  
  
Hermione Granger, top of her class, smartest witch in her grade, and one of Harry Potter's  
best friends. Untouchable to me. Hermione would never love me, she's probably in love  
with Ron for all I know. Or maybe Harry.  
  
I forgot about him. Seems pretty hard, doesn't it? Forgetting about The-Boy-Who-Lived?  
Well, after the famed Harry Potter spends a couple of summers at your house you get used  
to him. You realize he isn't perfect. In fact he's far from it. You also learn little  
unattractive things about him. Such as he snores terribly and sometimes forgets to cover  
his nose when he sneezes. Maybe I'm nit-picking but I can't help it, he's practically like  
another brother now. I never liked him in the way I like Hermione. It was more of  
adoration for the one who stopped You-Know-Who as a baby and a boy. Who can't be  
slightly impressed-until you get to know him.  
  
Hermione is perfect, at least to me. She's so smart and strong. Not like me. I could never  
pull the grades Hermione gets. She's brilliant, I love that about her. She does what she  
thinks is right, it makes her even more special. I wish I could stand up for what I believe  
in. I wish I could stand up and tell her that I love her. That I want her.   
  
I never will. Too shy, too timid. Even after all the times she's slept at my house, in my  
room nonetheless, even after all our friendly chats, even though we're friends, I can't tell  
her. I don't want to risk it. I can't take the chance that she'll be disgusted, that she'll laugh  
in my face, think I'm a vile idiot. I wish she'd make the first move. I wish I knew if she  
did like me.  
  
Hermione, all I want....is for you to say, 'I love you'.  
  
  
A/N: ah yes it was cheesy fluff. I can just see the flames lol. but in reality its just building  
up! the sequel to this (even if you don't want it) is another Hr/G slashy piece, filled  
with-er, let's just say it's rating will be much higher than PG! Heh, ^_^ And it will be  
longer. These two were just to set things up. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
